vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Of Light (Zelda)
Summary The Hero of Light is the title given to the game's central characters, who are actually the avatar characters of the BS-X. The characters are otherwise supposed to be based on the player as the character's name and gender reflects the player's broadcast ID. Six years after the events of A Link to the Past and during Link's absence, Hyrule's peace and tranquility comes to a sudden end as Princess Zelda begins to have reoccurring dreams of a coming evil. She and Aginah, the brother of Sahasrahla, later witness a flash of light within the forest and find a child when they go investigate and take him or her to rest at Sahasrahla's old hideaway. While they are confused by the child's strange tunic and concerned that Link hasn't returned to Hyrule, Zelda starts to wonder if the child may be endowed with the power of courage, and believe him or her to be the Hero of Light. The young hero soon embarks on a quest to find several ancient stone tablets to help discern the onslaught of evil. With the help of the Fortune Teller, the trio later learns that though Link had defeated Ganon previously, the King of Evil's spirit had lived on through his malice. Ganon had learned of the Hero of Light's power and had coveted it, hoping to use it to be fully reborn, and had subsequently summoned the hero into Hyrule. Using the Silver Arrows, the Hero of Light battled Ganon and defeated him. With peace restored to Hyrule, the hero then disappears in a flash of light. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Unknown, referred to as The Hero of Light Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Can be Male or Female depending on the avatar Age: Unknown, seem to be the same age as Link during his adventures in a Link to The Past Classification: Hero of Light, Person from Another World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use a sword, a bow, and a hammer in combat), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Fire Manipulation (With lantern and fire rod), Statistics Amplification (With Blue Clothes and Red Clothes), Creation (With the Cane of Somaria), Attack Reflection (With the Mirror Shield), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Rod), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Invisibility (With Magic cape), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly. With silver arrows and Master Sword), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot beams of energy with the Master Sword), Sealing (The Master Sword can seal ones essence and sealed Child Ocarina of Time Link's soul into the sacred realm), Resistance to Transmutation (During rain storms all monsters will turn into Zoras however the Hero of Light is unaffected), Magic (With the Master Sword), Power Nullification (It was stated that Ganon planned to take the powers of the youth through bringing them into this world however he was capable of fighting with his magic), Sealing, Soul Manipulation, & Power Absorption (Can hold the Master Sword without any of these repercussions) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Defeated all the same bosses A Link to the Past Link fought prior to gaining the Full Triforce. Obtained the Master Sword. Defeated Ganon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Could keep up with Ganon) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, possibly higher (The “Powerful Gloves” should be comparable to the Titan Gloves) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Was completely unaffected by a bolt of lightning that killed all other monsters on screen. Could tank hits from Ganon) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, a couple of meters with magic, around 40 meters with Bow & Arrow Standard Equipment: The Master Sword, Mirror Shield, bombs, a bow, a boomerang, the magic cape, the magic powder, Fire Rod, Ice Rod, Cane of Somaria Intelligence: Genius in combat (Unknown whether their as smart as Link however the minute they gained a sword they were capable of wielding it in combat similarly to Link and defeat Ganondorf) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Hero of Light holds out their sword and charges it full of energy to unleash a devastating spinning slash. *'Dash Attack:' Hero of Light charges themself with the pegasus boots and holds out their sword for a dash attack. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists